


Catching light

by staysharp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), G O D, I had fun, M/M, ahedgehogonthesea, also, and i added 2k words to this because you've been so so patient, and i just got around to actually finishing it, and just, and they wanted, but from where????, i hope you really like it, im a literal sucker for, so this is a second place fic for, thank you, they knew each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysharp/pseuds/staysharp
Summary: “Don’t you have healers or something to do this kind of work?”“Yes,” Lance focused on opening the bag. “We do.”“So then why-” Keith shut up as Lance looked back at him.“Because in order for this to be beneficial for the both of us, there has to be trust.”





	Catching light

**Author's Note:**

> concepts!!! wow

Keith couldn’t believe it.

He couldn’t-

“Keith, listen, we’ll come get you-”

“You idiot-”

“We should just leave him-”

He felt his head start to drown as everyone fought about what to do with him. Over the course of an unknown minute or two, they ultimately promised to come get him at some point.

That meant nothing.

His head was pounding as he remained strapped into his aircraft, smoke beginning to flood the cockpit.

How stupid, how stupid he’d been, flying recklessly like that.

Voices started to amass outside his downed aircraft, only growing louder and more worried, simply because an enemy of theirs had crash landed on their planet.

And near the palace, of all places.

He sneered, trying to move, hissing when he tried to adjust his right arm. Shocks stung him and he grimaced, tears starting to well up in his eyes. “Fuck.”

Of all the places to land while injured, he thought bitterly, applying pressure to his right arm with his left hand. Of all the damn-

“Open it.”

He froze when he heard someone’s voice, cold and sharp like a crystal. Desperate to stay quiet, he held his breath until the smoke really got to him. He had no choice but to cough, distracted as the shadows approached and on three, they unhinged the glass, the smoke flooding out into blue light.

“So- he’s alive.”

Keith took a deep breath before opening his eyes to find he was surrounded by Alteans, and when he looked to his right, he saw the owner of the voice. She stood tall, baby blue shawl wrapped around her long white dress. Her silver hair like moonlight spilled behind her back and over her shoulders. The woman’s eyes were hard, narrowed, and Keith felt like he wanted to look that way at her.

“We should-”

“Allura, hold on.” Keith felt his ear flicker as his eyes traveled to the Altean who appeared from behind the woman. “Wait.” He looked at her briefly before making eye contact with Keith with dark blue eyes, illuminated by the lanterns in the dark. “I think we can use him, for information. You shouldn’t sentence him to death-”

“It’s what he deserves.” Allura spoke unapologetically, her shoulders firm as she made firm eye contact with the Altean next to her. “Lance, he’s Galra. He’s-”

“Precisely.” The Altean named Lance adjusted his white shawl over his shoulders. The aqua blue marks sitting at the corners underneath his eyes glowed softly. “Like I said, it won’t do us much good to let intel get away from us. It would be beneficial to have some sort of inside information that lets us look at things more strategically.” Lance then paused before continuing. “It’s what father would’ve wanted.”

Allura paused, making dangerous eye contact yet again with Keith. She then looked back at Lance. “You traitor.” She said this, shoulders slightly shaking, before turning to walk back towards the palace. A good portion of the people surrounding Keith’s ship took off after her with no hesitation.

Keith watched, heart pounding inside his chest, admittedly feeling a little shaken after having to watch Alteans debate whether or not he got the chance to live. He pressed his back further into his seat as he noticed Lance approaching the aircraft. He didn’t know what to do as the tall boy came closer, stopping a few feet away.

The boy cocked his head to the side, pointy ears prominent against his short and wispy hair dyed by the moon. Another shade of blue made up his jeweled earrings in the light. His eyes were careful as he crossed his arms a little tighter across his chest.

Keith held his breath as he stared back.

Then Lance did something unexpected.

He smiled.

Keith just about malfunctioned right there.

He didn’t know what to make of it.

It was a loud boldness in the night.

“Make sure he isn’t injured when you bring him in.” Lance looked Keith in the eye for a few more agonizing seconds before turning to follow the crowd of people that had already gone a fair way.

“You heard the prince.” One Altean stepped forward and Keith knew, in that instance, he had never been more confused in his life. “Get him.”

\---

Allura folded her arms across her chest as she stood near the balcony attached to her room, the stars small and cold in the dark between the still sheer curtains. Her skin was crawling, her stomach pooled with heavy dread. She blinked slowly as he thoughts ran a mile a minute, all of them awful.

She narrowed her eyes as she bit her thumbnail firmly.

Why had she let her brother talk her into letting the enemy live?

That question made her toss and turn throughout her sleepless night.

\---

Lance, on the other hand, slept soundly. His dreams were cloudless and he woke up hours past dawn, putting on the attire that matched his sister’s. The pants took some effort but within no time at all, the blue and gold of his outfit hung well on his body as he looked in the mirror and began affixing his earrings as he thought about the night before.

That Galra, the ship, the fact he had stuck his neck out to save him.

He started humming to himself, and when he finally finished what he was doing, he stood up and opened his door. “Guard, bring me the prisoner.” The Altean at the door nodded once and took off, leaving Lance to close the door. “Might as well meet who I saved.”

Some time later, there was a knock on the door and Lance moved away from the window, heading towards the door, stopping near his bed. “Come in.” He watched observantly as the guard came in, a tight grip on the Galra’s arm.

“Here you are, your highness. Here’s the Galra scum-”

Keith didn’t meet Lance’s eyes, he kept his head low but inevitably flattened his ears at the language of the guard. After all, he didn’t train all of his life to become a lethal fighter for nothing.

Lance cocked his head. “Thank you. Now, let him go.”

Keith, then, looked up.

“But your highness, your safety-”

“I merely want to start gathering information, which, at this point, is confidential to me only. Now,” Lance smiled. “Please relinquish your grip and make sure to close the door on your way out.”

 _His tone doesn’t match his face_ , Keith thought, as he felt the guard squeeze harder before letting go, the searing pain in his right arm registering with him once again. Keith did his best not to react too much, holding back a hiss by slightly gritting his teeth. A few seconds later, the footsteps faded and the door behind him closed.

“You’re hurt.”

Keith felt his eyes widen as he slowly looked at the prince. “No, I’m not.”

“Don’t deny it, you were obviously wincing last night and just seconds ago-”

“What’s it to you?”

“Well, if you give me some information, then I might feel compelled to help heal you.” Lance crossed his arms over his chest. “I mean, you’re in a position to try to attack me, in all honesty.”

Keith cocked his head slightly. “Why would I do that?”

“Well, I mean, I am without protection from my guards. The guy who brought you in knows what I did, the risk I put myself at by speaking with you alone.”

“So you’re saying you want me to be healed so I can attack you one of the next times we meet?” Keith raised one of his eyebrows.

“Well, yeah. If the fight were to happen right now, you’d be at a disadvantage.” Lance smiled. “When you’re healed, we’d both be on even ground.”

“Are you telling me our skills are evenly matched?” Keith stood there, his guard slowly falling as disbelief settled in. “Are you-”

“You’ll find out, I’m sure.” With that, Lance put his hands behind his back, holding onto his wrist with his opposite hand. He took a step, then another, closer to the Galra.

Keith, realizing what was happening, took two steps back.

“I’m not going to bite you. Now, stay still.” Lance came closer, leaving three feet between them. “Now, let’s start with the basics. What’s your name?” His blue eyes fixated on Keith without wavering and he didn’t know how to lie all of a sudden.

“It’s Keith.”

Lance smiled, laughed a little.

“What?” Keith snapped, his face feeling abnormally warm.

“Nothing, it’s a just an interesting name is all, especially for the enemy.”

At that, Keith smiled.

If only Lance knew he wasn’t the enemy.

But he wasn’t about to tell him that.

\---

“So, have you gotten anything useful out of him or was he as useless as I thought he was?” Allura stuck her fork through a piece of plant, resting the silver prongs against the delicate plate. She deliberately paused before side-eyeing her younger brother.

“I got his name and I felt that was good for the day.” Lance lifted a forkful of food to his mouth. “You can’t rush these things.”

“He must think we’re fools, keeping him alive like this.”

Lance remembered Keith’s smile.

“Maybe so, but I still don’t think keeping him alive will be worthless in the end.”

\---

Sitting in his cell, Keith held onto his arm tightly, wondering when the so-promised help would come to treat his injury. He stared out in front of him, abysmally, and glanced once more at the food that was left for him. His body told him to accept the food, to get back his strength, but he simply sat there, feeling his eyelids grow heavy.

Night began to fall and Keith finally succumbed to sleep.

He started to drift off but then he heard footsteps and his eyes snapped open. He pressed his back against the wall, watching carefully as figure walked closer, a hood hiding their eyes and they slowly unlocked the cell door in the light of the lantern in their other hand. Keith’s heart started to race as the cell door closed and the figure removed a bag that hung from their shoulder.

“Don’t need to be so scared there, Keith.”

Keith blinked slowly, the voice registering with him. As that happened, he watched as Lance removed his hood, his pale hair filmy in the soft glow of the lantern.

“It’s you.” Keith went with the most neutral tone possible as he hugged his arm closer to him.

“Don’t sound so excited to see me.” Lance came closer and then knelt down in front of Keith, placing the bag next to him. “I’m here to give you the help I promised.”

“Don’t you have healers or something to do this kind of work?”

“Yes,” Lance focused on opening the bag. “We do.”

“So then why-” Keith shut up as Lance looked back at him.

“Because in order for this to be beneficial for the both of us, there has to be trust.” The prince went back to rummaging in the bag without skipping a beat, like he had just spoken without the weight his words actually had. Keith, meanwhile, felt static enter his hearing, his skin crawl a little as Lance placed one of his hands on his injured arm. He winced and Lance withdrew his hand. “It seems as though you’ve fractured your forearm.” He removed a knife from the floor and came closer.

Keith immediately backed himself further into the wall, not going far at all. He continued to press, and Lance took a deep breath. “I’m not going to cut you. I just need to cut your sleeve so that I can remove it from the injured area.” The words were steady but Keith still fought them a little longer before relaxing his body, feeling his heart slowly stop pounding heavily in his chest. He moved his arm closer to the prince’s hand and felt his breath hitch. “Perfect.”

The tearing of dark fabric filled up the surrounding area and Keith watched intently, memories of how he would treasure his suit once he had earned it. He felt his throat constrict and Lance quietly observed the way Keith’s shoulders tensed in a sudden spike as he finished removing the fabric.

Then, he took some cream and spread it on his right fingers slowly. “We’ll get that patched up, don’t worry.” He applied the cream, quiet for the rest of the time. Keith, meanwhile, couldn’t help but look at the prince as he followed with the bandage. When that was over, Lance produced a sling. “Can you stand for me?”

Keith placed his left hand to his side and wobbly made his way to a squatted position. Taking a deep breath, he stood up fully, almost losing his balance.

“Woah.” Keith’s mind short circuited once he realized the prince’s hands were located under his elbows in order to keep him upright. “There.” His touch lingered as he moved to tuck the sling in the right way, holding it as he made his way behind the stockstill Keith. Lance’s fingers brushed the back of Keith’s neck once as he tied the knot.

It didn’t make sense.

“Alright, that should make it easier to heal.” Lance came back around, footsteps quiet. “From the looks of it, though, you won’t be completely healed for a while.”

“What do you mean?” Keith dragged himself back to where he was, eyes now looking at Lance’s.

“Well, at the most, two months. Sooner, though, if-”

“I don’t have that kind of time!”

“Like it or not, you need rest. There’s no way we can send you back,” Lance stooped down to place the things he had removed back into the bag, “or are even going to send you back so soon.” He picked the strap off the floor, hoisting it so it hung on his shoulder once more. Keith caught the prince’s smile in the darkness, his face burned into Keith’s vision. “We still have information to collect-it’s what I promised my sister.”

Keith understood but still, it hurt.

He grit his teeth as Lance placed his hood over his head and picked up the glowing lantern. Silently, he turned, got a few feet before Keith spoke.

“What makes you think I’ll tell you anything?”

“Something tells me you will. For now, try to get some sleep.”

Within the span of seconds, he was gone.

Keith, on the other hand, couldn’t leave the state of being awake.

\---

It was when the guards escorted him out that Keith deeply regretted evading sleep, while shaking off thoughts of the prince occasionally. “Stupid,” he muttered, feeling the tip of a Altean spearhead press between his shoulders as a reminder. He felt his hair stand on end, gritting his teeth harshly, ready to turn around and snap and-

“You’re not strong enough for what you’re thinking.” Keith snapped his head up, once more seeing Lance. “Not now.” Then there was a smile, one that added to the many that puzzled Keith to no end. “I’ll take him from here. You’re dismissed.”

Even with the blade gone from his backside, Keith’s body still remained tense.

“Follow me please.”

They passed through two large sets of ornate gold doors before landing in a room half lit by outside light filtering in through large windows. A long table sat in the middle and at the end, someone started and set down their drink. The clang startled Keith as a familiar figure stood up, long silver hair moving quickly. “Lance, what do you think-”

“He needs to eat.”

“That may be true,” Allura came closer, “but he can eat in his cell.” Her pale blue eyes met Keith’s.

“Sister, it’s all about trust, you know that.”

“I worry you may be too trusting.” Allura cast her eyes aside before looking at her brother again. “I’m going to be taking my leave. I’ve lost my appetite.”

Keith couldn’t blame her for refusing to trust him.

After all, he hadn’t been all too trusting to begin with.

The prince sighed and that brought him back to the dining hall. “Here, come with me.” Keith raised an eyebrow as he slowly followed, making their way to the front of the table where the princess had sat. He watched carefully as the prince pulled out a seat. “Sit.”

Wordless, Keith took a seat. He nearly jumped when Lance pulled out the seat next to him.

“Too close?” Lance’s lips tugged slightly into a smile.

“It’s...you’re fine.” Keith placed his left hand under his right elbow and he looked directly in front of him.

“You must excuse my sister, she’s not too open about you...at least not yet.” Upon finally sitting down, the servants rushed forward, eagerly setting a plate in front of the prince. With Keith, they set it down almost gingerly, which made him laugh a little.

“Don’t worry,” Keith said, as he watched the servants leave the room out of the corner of his eye, “if I were her, I’d be acting the same way. I mean, who knows who exactly I am?”

“You’re merely another being in this universe, right? Just like any of us?” Lance picked up his cutlery and began slicing food neatly, eyes trained on his plate.

“I’m surprised you’re not more like your sister, in all honesty.” Keith cradled his arm.

“We can’t all be distrusting, you know.”

“It’s how we stay alive.” There was gently thrumming sound as Keith pushed away his plate with his free hand. The sound of cutlery in action stopped and Lance looked over, raising an eyebrow. Keith, taking in a breath, turned to look at Lance. “It’s-”

“What, do you think I poisoned you?”

“Maybe.” Keith shrugged, pain searing slightly through his arm. “Or your sister, too.”

Wordlessly, Lance reached over and planted his cutlery in the middle of Keith’s plate, picking up a chunk of root and putting it in his mouth. Chewing, then swallowing, he raised an eyebrow. Keith, narrowing his eyes, felt his stomach swim as nothing happened.

“That-that was one thing.”

“We can switch plates, then.” Lance picked his up. “How does that sound?”

“I’d prefer not to eat, right now-” Keith’s stomach betrayed him by sounding off. His face flushed heavily but he was lucky it wasn’t blatantly noticeable.

Lance smiled. “That sounds like a lie, coming from you.”

“I don’t-”

“Do I need to feed you?”

“You’re so lucky I’m in a sling or else you’d be dead right now.” Keith’s ears flattened back.

“Please, even then I don’t think you could kill me.”

“Why’s that?”

“Now why would I tell you that?” Lance smiled. “Now, hurry up and eat. You want to get stronger, don’t you?”

Keith felt his ear twitch as he slowly finally began moving food around on his plate.

“There we go.”

“No more commentary, thanks.”

Lance laughed softly and the air chimed with sounds Keith only knew in his days of old. Something about the laugh, the laugh-

“No problem, just eat and I’ll be quiet.” Lance rested his elbow on the table, chin on hand as his clothing shifted with him, almost glittering in the morning light. “Alright?”

Keith shook himself out of it and kept his eyes on his plate the whole time.

\---

It was only a week or so later when Lance had come back to the cell.

“What are you doing here?” Keith blinked, slowly.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Lance shrugged, looking away. He pulled his shawl closer to his chest and then looked back at Keith on the floor. “Do you want to go for a walk with me?”

Keith furrowed his brows. “A walk.”

“Yeah. It’s really nice out at night, and-”

“Aren’t you worried that I’ll run away?”

“I have a feeling I can catch you.” He laughed again and Keith felt his heart speed up, just a little.

“Okay.”

They stayed quiet as they ascended back up into the castle and out the back, the grand staircase leading out to the gardens taking almost forever to walk down. Lance crossed his arms over his chest and Keith walked a little slower, taking in the stars he hadn’t bothered to see from afar in months.  
  
“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Lance was looking back at him from the bottom of the stairs and Keith swallowed, hurrying to get down there too.

“Yeah.”

A bird crooned in a tree faraway.

“So, Keith, tell me a little bit about yourself.”

“You’re...ridiculous.” Keith kept his eyes on the stars above, noticing that he hadn’t thought about the Blade for a while, where they were now.

“Well, so far, I know your name and that you’re cautious.”

Keith’s mind went back to the night of the crash. “Yeah, except when I’m in the midst of battle.”

“Ah, so you’re hot-headed, too.”

“I guess, yeah-”

Lance’s hand wrapped around his left wrist, holding Keith gently back.

“What-” Keith started, body betraying him in warmth.

“Wait.” Lance looked ahead, not bothering to make explanatory eye contact. There was a rustle in the trees, and Keith’s ears perked instantly, his skin crawling.

A low humming came from between the leaves, continuing to rustle even though no wind blew about in the dead of night.

“Look, I don’t-”

Then, the trees themselves were all of a sudden a part of the night sky. Little lights twinkled, moving slowly but never leaving.

“Allura thinks they’re pests, and they are, but they’re so lovely. I can't help but keep quiet about them.”

It’s then that Keith remembered, the warm night back in his childhood.

_There's a boy in front of him, the markings under his cheeks glowing blue as he cupped an insect in his hands, the wings iridescent as they fluttered._

_“It’ll be our secret, okay?” The boy smiled and Keith nodded, more wordless at the light that was the boy himself._

**It was him.**

“I think, if anything, for you to trust me, I-”

Keith wriggled his arm out of Lance’s grip. He stumbled back, putting some distance between his almost certain memory of the past. Lance turned, half his body illuminated as he stood, watching him.

“I think, I, we should go back.”

“Why?” Lance took a step closer and Keith took two steps back.

“I’m scared of...insects.” The rustling continued and Lance simply stood, regal and nothing like the boy Keith was thinking about in his head.

“They won't hurt you, you know that?”

_“They’re actually quite kind.” The boy opened his hands and the insect flew out, onto Keith’s head, to which he froze. “It’s okay.” He whistled low and the insect, black and blue, flew back to Lance. “He won't hurt you. I would never let that happen.”_

“I won't let them.” The words were soft, sending almost ripples in the grass below their feet. It's all there, the sensation in green and blue mixed into the black of the night.

_It's all there._

Keith could feel his body begin to shake a little and he slowly shook his head no. “If you would, please take me back to my cell.”

“Of course,” Lance said, mouth turned the slightest bit downward, then into a sad kind of smile. “Anything.”

“Thanks,” Keith sounded, the abruptness of his one word punctuating the still alive night air. Lance moved past him, walking away when Keith spoke. “I, uh, thank you, for taking such good care of me. The Blade of Marmora would be grateful.” The last word faded easily and Lance turned his head, smiled.

“I see.”

And Keith wondered, as he walked back after the prince, if Lance had remembered anything in that grove of humming lights, too.

\---

It had been almost a full month.

“Lance, please, tell me he’s told you something of value.” Allura rested herself side against the door frame, as a servant continued preparing her hair for a diplomatic meeting. “Please.” Her weary voice traveled over to Lance, who sat on his bed.

“Oh, he has. He says he’s a pilot for the Blade.”

Allura’s eyes widened. “No.”

“So, if anything, he’ll break easy- just like you want.” Lance massaged one hand with other as he kept his eyes on the moving skin over his knuckles. “Is that valuable information?”

“Lance, that’s the best thing I’ve heard about him all this time he’s been here.”

“Oh, and not the walk I managed to get him to go on in the royal gardens?” Lance looked up. “Because, you know, that was pretty impressive. That boy-”

“Oh, god.” Allura said. “Oh god, Lance, you like him, don’t you?”

“I mean, yeah? I let him stay when you didn’t because-”

“Romantically.” Allura hissed, and the servant behind her startled, falling to the floor.

“You can call it what you want.” Lance stood up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go check on Keith.”

“I’d suggest you swallow those feelings and now.” Allura kept her head down as Lance passed her. “We can’t have you almost dying on me like you did the last time you liked someone.”

All of a sudden, it’s years ago.

Lance remembered meeting a human boy, small like him. The grass on the plains of Altea was up to their knees, a bright green tickling their feet.

_“I bet you can’t catch me!” The dark haired boy twirled around, running backward briefly, before turning back around and running up the hill. Lance ran after him, heart pounding as he reached the top, finding the boy was already at the bottom. Familiar white flowers rose from the ground and Lance ran faster than he’d ever had in his life._

_“Take my hand!” The human boy stood rooted, flowers growing taller and taller, and Lance grabbed his arm, dragging him off, tossing him onto the hill, about to follow, when a tendril wrapped around him and pulled him back into the chemical darkness._

“You remember, don’t you?” Allura asked, softly.

Lance ground his teeth together, wondering just why he couldn’t remember that boy’s name for the life of him.

“I do.”

“Good. So please,” Allura watched him leave, “be careful.”

\---

“I can’t believe it’s healed.”

The month and a half mark had hit and Lance was unwrapping the bandage off of Keith’s arm in his cell.

“Altean magic does that.” Lance chuckled. “It heals things just a little bit faster.”

Keith watched Lance’s hands, muscles in his back no longer tense like they used to be around the prince.

“Do I-” Keith started softly, and Lance looked up, almost too fast.

“Yeah?” Lance’s crystal earrings swung back and forth slightly, distracting Keith for a second. “Keith?”

“Oh, um-” Then he made the mistake of looking into Lance’s eyes and yet another confirmation of the past. “Do I-did we-”

“What?” Lance’s hands rested gently on Keith’s arm, albeit barely, like a ghost threatening to slip away for good.

“Did we know each other,” Keith felt his heartbeat quicken, “when we were kids?” His heart began to thud inside his chest as Lance blinked, moving back. “You don't have to-”

“I don’t remember playing with a Galra, if I’m being honest.” Lance stood, fabric straightening out around his body. “Perhaps you dreamt it.” He let his eyes fall onto his wrist as he adjusted the cloth of his sleeve a little too mindfully.

Keith shook his head, looking down. “No, you’ve showed me those insects before. Told me they weren’t going to hurt me-”

“I think it’s all in your head.” Keith snapped his head up as Lance smiled at him. “That idea would be too good to be true.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Lance, I- I haven't always been-”

“If you’ll excuse me, Allura’s expecting me. Goodbye, Keith.”

And again, he was gone.

Like he’d been after the flowers, Keith’s mind supplied.

Lance felt his throat tighten a little as he pinched skin in order to focus.

He didn’t have time for such indulgences.

\---

It was only a small amount of time later that Allura broke the news in the gardens.

“I’ve sent a message to the Blade. In exchange for information, they’ll be taking Keith back with them.” She held a flower between her fingers, the white petals long and frail. “They’ll be here in a few days.”

“I see.”

Allura raised one eyebrow slightly. “I was expecting more...resistance from you.”

“Well, we can’t keep him like he’s been for the rest of his life.” Lance smiled, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. “Besides, at least you had the decency to tell me now and not the day of, like I’m going to do with him.”

\---

“Hey.” A soft voice stirred Keith from his slumber. “Good evening.”

Keith slowly opened his eyes, taking in the familiar shape of Lance. “Hi.”

Lance knelt down in front of him. “Come on, let’s go get you some dinner.” His voice sounded cracked but Keith decided to pay no mind. He took Lance’s extended hand and they rose together.

He followed wordlessly, rubbing the inside of his arm as the past spun about in his head.

_His hands, human._

_The boy._

_Insects._

_Flowers._

_Flowers._

_Flowers._

“Lance, _the flowers_.” Keith reached out, taking ahold of Lance’s wrist.

“What are you talking about?” Lance kept his voice low, since on the opposite side of the door was everyone else, waiting. “Keith, your food’s-”

“When I was younger, I remember being here.” Keith whispered it, doing his best to make his face urgent. Little did he know, his shape was changing. “We were friends, we played outside and I would always run faster than you-” His face turned human and Lance’s eyes widened. “Then, there was one day, I ran into these white flowers and-” His black hair was back and his dark eyes and-

Lance cut him off by pulling him into a hug. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” he said into Keith’s hair.

“Speak for yourself.” Keith pulled him closer and he could feel Lance do the same to him.

Lance laughed, squeezing hard one last time before pulling back. His smile slid off his face. “I hope you come back when you can.”

“What are you-?”

The doors opened and the Blade elite stood up, the purple ensembles dizzying to Keith.

“Why are they-”

“We’ll be off, then.” The tallest of the elite spoke. “Good to see you’re alive.”

“Where are we,” Keith looked at Lance and then the elite member, “where are we going?”

“We’re going home.”

“I don’t want to.”

“We had a deal with Altean royalty.” The tallest Galra pointed at Keith. “You were being held hostage and we just paid ransom.”

“It wasn’t like that!”

“You were a prisoner, were you not?”

“Yes, but-”

“Now you’re free.”

“I will go back, no matter what.”

There was a silence, Allura raising her eyebrows, along with everyone else.

“I know- I know feelings aren’t appreciated in this line of work but I just found someone I thought I’d lost for good a long time ago, so,-” Keith looked around, then looked at Lance. “I’m staying for a bit, to get my bearings.”

“We have a mission we’re in the middle of that you ruined!”

Keith swallowed, standing still.

Lance stepped forward, sliding his hand into Keith’s. “No, I ruined it. I made sure he stayed alive and that meant keeping him caged. We can offer you supplies in exchange for a few days-”

“Wait.” Allura’s voice shook the room as she came from behind the table. “That’s not for you to negotiate. Especially for this boy that you almost died for the first time around.” She kept a straight face as Lance’s face registered slight shock before becoming serious.

“And I would do it again.”

“Now you understand why I worry about you,” Allura muttered, turning to the Blade. “It’s for me to negotiate. I’m sure you can see you’re getting more than we agreed. Not only are you getting your pilot back, but you will also be getting supplies to last you for three months- your choice on what you’d prefer.”

The Blade members looked at one another, disapprovingly but they conceded.

“Wonderful. Now, would you like to stay for dinner?”

But Lance and Keith hadn’t heard that, since they’d snuck outside, down the stairs, back into the gardens.

“This really is like a dream,” Lance said, leading the way as he pulled Keith along.

Keith could only smile as they moved past rows of trees.

The Altean skies were a rich pink, saturation from the point of the hills that they used to know when they were children. “Here, let’s sit here.” Lance sat down and Keith plopped down next to him, the grass swishing around him.

Two suns gently sank below the horizon, massive beings from days of old, leaving behind behind spattered night skies. Lance chuckled, placing his hands behind his back as he propped himself up. “If you really think about it, it’s daytime right now too, since we’re so close to the stars.”

Keith smiled. “I think you told me something like that once.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and you also told me that you were fast enough to catch me.”

“I was fast enough.” The wind blew softly behind them and Keith kept staring at the blossoming night sky. “After all, I saved you.”

“Lance, what happened to you?” The words were soft, almost hard to hear but Lance caught them.

Wordlessly, he undid his jacket and slid it down his arms, skin becoming visible and Keith’s eyes widened as a large scar down the middle of his back glowed white.

“Lance-” He felt his throat tighten.

“It’s no big deal. The flowers craved something else entirely.” He laughed and Keith’s eyes widened.

“How can you be laughing?!” He moved closer, grabbing Lance by the shoulders. “I almost got you killed and you-”

Lance stared back in surprise, watching Keith’s face gently. He placed a hand on Keith’s face, feeling the heat of his skin. “Almost.” He smiled. “But I’m here.” Keith let go of him, only to place on of his hands over Lance’s. “Can’t get rid of me that easy.”

“You idiot.” Keith nestled his cheek into Lance’s hand, smiling as a few tears spilled over.

“It runs in the blood, believe it or not.” Lance let out a small laugh. “Allura has one on her back from me.”

Keith jerked his head back in surprise and Lance withdrew his hand. “Are you serious-”

“Dead.” Lance pulled his jacket back on, closing it up. “I mean, we were a pair of idiots who ran for the flowers.” Lance lay back on the grass as the sky continued to open up above.

“Hey-” Keith wrinkled his nose before his face softened as Lance rapped against the ground next to him softly with his knuckles. “What does that-”

“Come here.”

Keith hesitated for a few seconds but then he went to be next to Lance.

“We can talk about almost dying some other time.” Keith moved his head sideways and he took in Lance, who kept his gaze trained above them, shades of silver hair moving as he turned his head to look right at Keith. He smiled.

Keith’s heart fluttered, like it had when he was younger.

“The stars are beautiful tonight, you know? They’re not supposed to be hidden by the past.” He turned his blue eyes back to the violet expanse of sky. “They’re here for now, since you’re not always going to get to see them the way you’re seeing them now.” Lance spoke, stretching his fingers toward the sky.

Keith simply kept watching Lance. “You’re right, they’re beautiful.” He felt his face flush a little as he turned to look at the sky that had sent him down in flames months earlier.

The stars shone like the scar Keith had seen on Lance’s back, bright white and seemingly impossible to reach out and touch with his hands.

But he smiled, knowing that that wasn’t it at all.

Never had been.

“Lance?”

“Yeah?”

They looked at one another.

“Thanks for saving my life.” Keith’s hair framed his face softly as his bangs fell over slightly into his eyes. “Twice.”

“You’re welcome.” Lance smiled, turning so that he lay on his side. “You know, after each time, I’ve realized the same thing.”

“What?”

“That I saved you because, even though my heart didn’t know it yet, I already loved you.” He blinked, the grass shuffling softly around the two of them.

“Sounds a little dreamlike, if you ask me.” Keith moved closer. “Almost like the idea is too good to be true.” His mouth quirked into a smile.

“Stop being dramatic.”

“I’m acting like you.”

“I know, so stop. There’s only room for one me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Keith reached out a hand, placing his thumb on Lance’s lower lip, rubbing it slowly. “Hey, one and only, is it okay if-”

“Yes.” Lance smiled and Keith kissed him below the glow of countless stars that could be reached, no matter what anyone said about the matter.

After all, light can be reached, no matter how long it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone. i'm back after this eventful 2017 i've had with a new piece of writing that i'd promised someone. here's to finally fulfilling that promise and coming back to this world of fic writing. hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
